Who Knew? Dark Side of Dimensions
by DragonsFairy24
Summary: It has been a while since they said goodbye to Atem. Now Yugi, Lilly, and the gang are in their last year of high school and are getting ready for their new lives, but with people mysteriously disappearing and a suspicious new kid, the gang may be facing more than they can handle. COMPLETE (Part 1.1 of the Reborn Connection series)
1. Part 1

Movie: The Dark Side of Dimensions

"Time to go to school," said Lilly as she finished getting ready. 'I really wish big brother would stop with his obsession with Atem.'

She had on the Domino High uniform. A pink blazer over a white shirt with a blue bow. A blue skirt and brown Mary jane shoes. She also had on black thigh highs. Her hair was much longer than it was before, going to her knees, a part of it was in a small braid on the left side while the rest of it was free.

Lilly grabbed her bag and ran outside. She continued to run until she got to a bunch of stairs and saw Yugi at the bottom.

"YUGI!" yelled Lilly as she proceeded to run down them.

"Lilly!" called Yugi back as he opened his arms to catch his girlfriend. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. He smiled and kissed back.

"Let's go!" said Lilly with a smile as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah," replied Yugi as he held her left hand in his right and the two began walking to school.

"So, what's with Kaiba?" asked Yugi as the two were walking. Lilly sighed.

"Still obsessed," she said in sadness.

"I'm sure he'll come around," said Yugi as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. She smiled at him and looked up once they got to the gates of school.

"Look," she said as she giggled. Yugi looked up to see Ryou surrounded by girls who kept trying to give him gifts.

"Hey Bakura!" yelled Yugi as he then said to Lilly, "It must be the accent."

"Yugi! Lilly!" yelled Ryou as he ran to the couple in hopes of getting away from his fangirls.

"Let's get to class," said Lilly as Bakura nodded and Yugi laughed.

 _ **~Lunch Time~**_

"SO, did you hear about Tea?" asked Joey as he ate his food.

"Yeah, didn't she get expelled for stocking someone?" asked Ryou.

"That would be me," said Yugi with a nervous laugh.

"What!" yelled the other boys.

"Yeah, she followed him everywhere, even when there was a competition in England," said Lilly with annoyance.

"How did she get expelled?" asked Tristan.

"Well, Seto found out she was sending me death threats and filed restraining orders on mine and Yugi's behave," said Lilly as she giggled.

"Anyway, what are you guys going to do once you graduate?" asked Ryou.

"Well, I want to start a clothing line and jewelry line," said Lilly with a blush.

"Well, with how great you are at creating outfits for our dates, I know you will make it," said Yugi as he kissed her cheek.

"He's right, you know. You were always good at helping us pick outfits," said Ryou with a smile.

"A little too good," mumbled Joey. "Now Serenity is with Money Bags!"

"At least you get to follow your dreams," said Tristan with a down look. "My dad says that after I graduate, I'm going to go work at his factory."

"Well, it could be worse. I know someone who was a professional wrestling dummy," said Joey as he grabbed Tristan in a chock hold. "Well, that was me for one summer."

"What about you Joey? Do you still want to become a pro-duelist after school is over?" asked Lilly as she smiled at the boys' antics.

"You better believe it! I'll be the champion of the world in no time. There is no one out there that can stop me!"

"Except our math teacher who confiscated your duel disk for polishing it in class last week," said Tristan with a smirk.

"Though it took guts to do it during our final exam," said Yugi.

"What about you, Yugi?" asked Lilly as she laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Huh?" asked Yugi, confused.

"Tell the guys what your game plan is," said Lilly as she smiled up at him.

"Sure!" he said as he smiled back at her. He then turned to face the guys. "I'm going to keep helping my grandpa at the game shop, but I'm going to start creating my own games too. I know it may sound a little cheesy, but maybe, one day, we will all be able to play one together."

"That would be lovely, Yugi," said Ryou as he stood up. Yugi and Lilly also stood up with their friends.

"For sure!" said Joey as he faced Yugi. "In fact, lets promise, when Yug's game makes it big, we all meet up and play it. What do you say guys?"

"I'm in," said Tristan with a smile.

"Yes, me too!" said Ryou as he smiled at Yugi.

"When you say big. . ." trailed off Yugi as Lilly interrupted him.

"Don't worry, love. You can do it. I know you can," said Lilly as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," said Yugi as he smiled at everyone. "And I believe in you all too."

 _ **~Few Minutes Later~**_

The group was walking back to class after lunch, enjoying a conversation about duel monster.

"It is pretty good, but, my best trap card," started Joey, only to stop in the middle of his sentence and Tristan to walk into him.

"What gives?" asked Tristan.

"That kid over there, in the corner, who is he?" asked Joey in shock.

"You don't remember?" asked Tristan confused as the other stood next to him and Joey, looking at the kid in the corner.

"I do, but then again, I know he's been in our class all year, but I can't remember his name. Am I crazy?" asked Joey as he looked at Tristan.

"No, you're just dumb. His name is. . . uh. . ." trailed of Tristan as he tried to remember.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Ryou.

"It's uh . ." said Lilly as she tried to remember. Yugi grabbed her hand and looked at her confused.

"Oh, I remember! Aigami!" said Tristan with a smile.

"Aigami?" questioned Joey as he looked at the newly named Aigami. "Oh yeah. Aigami. How did I forget that?"

"Right, Aigami," said Yugi suspiciously.

"Take your seats everyone! Sit down!" said the teacher causing everyone to run to their seats.

 _ **~After School~**_

"Well Joey, I hope you're happy. You got your duel disk back," said Lilly as the she, Yugi, and Joey walked home.

"Sure did!" said Joey, showing them his duel disk. "Though it could use another polish."

 **'Of course,'** thought Lilly with a sweat drop.

"Still, all good," said Joey as he winked at Yugi.

"Great," said Yugi as he pulled his hand up for the other two to see a deck.

"Hey, what you got your deck out for, Yug?" asked Joey. "You want to take me on in a duel?"

"No," said Yugi as he smiled at his deck. "Just thinking back."

"About what?" asked Lilly as she looked at her boyfriend.

"About him," said Yugi as he stopped walking.

"Yugi," said Lilly as she looked at him with sadness. Joey also looked at him sad.

"Sorry, just forget that I even brought it up," said Yugi with a sheepish smile.

"Yug, it's okay," said Joey as he looked up at the sky. "You guys shared a connection. It makes sense why you totally miss him sometimes."

Yugi responded by putting his deck to his heart.

"Not just sometimes. All the time," said Yugi as he looked down. "It's just that, things ended so suddenly between us. I wish I had one more chance to let him know what he meant to me."

"Oh oh. Trouble!" said Joey as he threw his bike to the floor and started running.

"Yugi," said Lilly as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah," said Yugi as he put his deck away and started to follow Joey, Lilly right behind him.

"Joey! Don't!" started Lilly as she saw Joey jump off the bridge. "That idiot!"

"I hope he's okay," said Yugi. **'Though, with your anger, he better hope you have mercy on him.'**

"Everything okay?" asked Yugi as he and Lilly made it to Joey and Aigami.

"You're Joey, right? And Lilly? Asked Aigami as he then looked at Yugi. "And you, you're Yugi Muto. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, but, don't we already know each other?" asked Yugi in confusion.

"Yes, but of course. Thanks again," said Aigami as he started to walk away.

"Hold up! If those snot breathing bullies try to give you any more trouble, we can help. Just say the word!" said Joey.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine," said Aigami as he turned back to give the three a smile. He then turned to walk away.

"Well, he ain't much for words," sad Joey as they watched him leave. "So, how do we know him and yet not know him at the same time?"

"Yeah. Wish I had a good answer," laughed Yugi.

"Same," said Lilly.

"No worries," said Joey as he smiled. "At least there is always one thing that is certain, I'm starving! What do you say we go get some dirty water digs? Yugi's treat! Or Lilly's! Or I guess we can always split it."

 _ **~A Few Days Later~**_

The group if friends were at the mall hanging out. Lilly was wearing her hair as she normally does. She had on black shorts that stopped mid-thigh, a purple top that was sleeveless, and black heeled boots.

"Tristan, is that Joey's duel disk?" asked Duke as he walked to the group. "You have guts to be taking it apart like that."

"Nah. It's cool, Duke," said Tristan as he looked at him. "It's been acting up, so he asked me to fix it."

"Babe, want some?" asked Lilly as she put some of her ice cream in front of her boyfriend. Yugi smiled and ate some. The others smiled at the cute couple.

"What are you looking at?" asked Lilly as she saw Yugi look down after eating some of her ice cream.

"This article," he said as he showed it to her. He zoomed in on the pictures.

"It's those assholes," said Lilly as she looked shocked.

"It says here that they all just disappeared without a trace."

"Really?"

"Gets worse. The article says that there has been a whole bunch of these cases around here."

"Not just here," interrupted Duke as he began to spin his tray on his finger, "the whole world. I saw online about 50 people vanishing all at once."

"Crazy," said Lilly.

"Anyway, enjoy your lunch," said Duke as he went back to work.

"Okay Duke. We'll try. But how can we when we know someone, or something is making people vanish? That someone could be watching us right now," said Ryou as he looked around.

"True, but I think it's you they're focused on," said Lilly with a wink as she pointed somewhere behind Ryou. He turned around to see his fangirls.

"It's that accent. Gets them every time," laughed Tristan as Ryou sighed. Everyone laughed.

"Attention, people of Domino!" said a voice over a speaker.

 **'You have got to be kidding me,'** thought Lilly with a sweat drop as she got out her phone to start texting her brother.

"It is I, Seto Kaiba, and once again I'm about to change your lives. With the next generation of duel disk, your reality will become even more real. Your welcome Domino. Your welcome world!" said Seto.

 _'I thought I was supposed to help with the announcement!'_ Lilly text her brothers in a group chat.

 _'Sorry,'_ replied Seto.

 _'Lier,"_ replied Lilly.

 _'Seto is in trouble,'_ replied James.

 _'Yup,'_ replied Lance.

 _'We tried to stop him!'_ replied Mokuba.

 _'Traitors,'_ replied the eldest brother.

"A new duel disk!" yelled Joey as he took of the head of his outfit.

"Looks pretty cool," said Yugi as he looked at Lilly. "Did you help?"

"Yeah," said Lilly as she blushed and looked away.

"And pricy," said Joey as he looked down, making Tristan laugh at him. "You just know that jerk Kaiba is gonna charge a fortune for it."

"No problem," said Tristan. "You'll just have to man up and work some over time."

"Excuse me guys, I need to make a call," said Lilly as she got up.

"Sure," said Yugi as he turned to watch Joey make a scene. Lilly walked a few feet away so that she could still watch her friends while she made her call.

"Yes," said the voice on the other end.

"Why? You promised brother," said Lilly, causing the voice to sigh.

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"I don't know Seto. What would make this fair?" asked Lilly with a sing song voice.

"No."

"I'll tell Serenity!"

"Fuck. Fine. Annoying brat."

"But you love me!"

"Sometimes I question my sanity."

"I question your sanity too."

"Bitch."

"Only when I feel like it," said Lilly with a smile.

"What are you doing now?"

"Hanging out with my friends and boyfriend. You?"

"Planning things."

"Well, that's nice. If you excuse me, I have some idiots to take care of," said Lilly as she watched Tristan take Joey down.

"Have fun with the mutt," replied Seto.

"Wait. Seto. Please make sure the boys don't get hurt. I know what you are doing is important to you, but please remember that there are people out there that are willing to kill for that puzzle," said Lilly in concern.

"Don't worry. I'll protect them and you," said Seto in a soft voice as he tried to reassure her. "I'll see you later."

"Bye bro. Love you."

"Love you too."

"I really do hope everything works out," whispered Lilly to herself as she walked to her friends.


	2. Part 2

Movie: Dark Side of Dimensions

Everyone was sitting for the class assembly when Joey started freaking out.

"Joey! Wake up!" yelled Lilly as she smacked him on the head. Ryou looked at her nervously as Joey got up and fixed his chair. He then sat back down.

"Why do we got to rehearse our graduation anyhow?" asked Joey as Ryou looked at Lilly nervously as she glared at Joey for falling asleep during Yugi's speech.

"Show some respect," said Lilly as she glared at Joey. **'Yugi worked hard on his speech!'**

"Respect for who? No one is really listing, right T?" said Joey as he bonked Tristan on the head. Tristan turned around with tears going down his face.

"Tissue! I need Tissues!" cried Tristan as Lilly pulled out some tissues to give to him.

 **'He's emotional,'** thought the other three as they continued to listen to Yugi's speech.

 _ **~After the Assembly~**_

"Ah, seriously Yug! I heard the whole speech.," said Joey as the group of friends walked down the hall. "So, now that rehearsals are over, you guys want to chill?"

"Hey, Yugi!" said a voice, causing everyone to turn around to see Aigami.

 _ **~After School~**_

"Yes!" yelled Lilly as she got a strike.

"Good job!" yelled Ryou.

"No coming back from that!" yelled Yugi as he and Ryou clapped hands.

"Damn," said Tristan as he looked annoyed. Joey smiled and laughed.

"Hurray. Fun," said Aigami as he clapped.

After a little more bowling, the group decided to go get food.

"Hey, Aigami, look at this," said Joey as he showed Aigami his deck. He was leaning over the booth to show Aigami. Aigami was sitting across from Yugi and Lilly. Tristan and Joey were sitting in the booth behind them.

"Wow. It's a Red Eyes," said Aigami as he looked.

"Yeah, me and this Red Eyes card have been on some adventures."

"Hey, what about you? DO you like dueling, Aigami?" asked Yugi as Ryou sat down next to Aigami.

"Mmhmm, but I'm not that good," said Aigami.

"Well, maybe Yugi and Lilly can show you some pointers," said Ryou with a smile.

"Yeah, totally! They're really good!" said Tristan. "Yugi even beat Seto Kaiba. And Lilly is Kaiba's sister."

"My, that's impressive," said Aigami with a smile.

"That settles it then," said Ryou, "you and Yugi should plan a time to duel then."

"What? Me versus Yugi?" asked Aigami in shock. "I don't know."

"It's fine, Aigami. Don't feel pressured," said Yugi as the group walked out of the fast food place and onto the streets. Yugi was holding Lilly's hand.

"No! I mean, if you're willing, then yes, I would love to duel you!" said Aigami with a smile.

"Awesome!" said Joey as he smiled at the two while pushing his bike. "And whoever wins faces this guy! And that's a grand prize worth fighting for."

"I have an even better idea! Why don't we all get together later and have a little tournament?" asked Yugi with a smile.

"Yeah! I'll be there!" said Tristan.

"Be ready to lose too, 'couse I'm taking you down!" said Joey.

"That's if you can take me down," said Lilly with a smirk.

"Well, let's all go home and get ready," said Yugi as everyone agreed.

"Lilly, I'll walk you home," said Yugi as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and walked her to the mansion her brother made her stay at.

 _ **~The Next Day ~**_

"Remember to lockup," said Grandpa as he left the house. "And remember, no kids till you graduate!"

"Grandpa!" yelled Yugi as his face went red. Lilly just laughed. She was wearing dark blue shorts that stopped midthigh, a while long sleeve button up shirt, a purple vest over it, and purple boots that reached her knees.

"No way I can build a deck without this card!" said Yugi as he picked up the Dark Magician. "You've got me out of more dueling jams then I can count."

"It's lovely," said a voice, startling the couple. They looked up to see a girl standing in front of them with a smile. "That golden box. It has a kind of glow."

"Sorry," said Yugi as he stood up. "I didn't hear you come in, but you're right, this box is very special."

Lilly covered the box and gave it to her boyfriend as he showed it to the girl. Lilly stood up next to him.

"You see, it's where I keep my duel cards. Not everyone of them, of course, just the ones that are extra precious to me."

"Of course, but I think you mean cards that are extra precious to you and extra precious to the Pharaoh," said the girl, shocking the couple.

"Yugi," said Lilly as she knew that bring up the Pharaoh brought up memories of their lost friend.

"I know Yugi. I know of the Pharaoh because of my Master. Master Shin. Shadi Shin."

"Shadi?" asked Lilly as they looked at the girl.

"Not long ago, Master Shin bestowed on myself and others the great power of the plana," said the girl as things around the couple started to fade. They looked around in shock and wonder.

"This power is so strong that it could remake this world. Turn it into someplace beautiful. A utopia. But if misused, this power could do the opposite."

"Where are we?" asked Yugi as he grabbed Lilly's hand.

"This is the gathering place of the plana."

"Plana?" asked Lilly.

"We are the ones that carry on the will of Master Shin. But there is dissention among us and it could mean trouble for all of us. I have no one else to turn to but other than you two: Yugi Muto and Lilly Kaiba."

"Who are you?" asked Yugi in wonder.

"I am Sara. Destiny has led me to you both. So, I will entrust you both with my destiny," said Sara as a bright light caused the two to close their eyes.

"Wow," said Lilly as she opened her eyes to see that she and Yugi were back in the Game Shop.

"That was so strange," said Yugi as the two stood up and looked around. Yugi then opened the golden box, only for it to start glowing. "No way."

"That's a piece of the Millennium Puzzle," said Lilly as she looked inside the box.

"Yeah," said Yugi in shock. He then looked at the clock. "It's getting late, where is everyone?"

Just then, the bell rang as someone walked into the shop.

"Tristan," said Lilly as she looked at her friend.

"Yugi, Lilly," said Tristan out of breath. "The play date is cancelled!"

"What?" said Lilly as Tristan grabbed Yugi.

"Somethings happened to Joey," he said as the three ran outside.

The three got onto Tristan's bike and went off to Joey.

 _ **~A Few Minutes Later~**_

"It's not like Joey to abandon his duel disk," said Lilly as she looked at Joey's bike with his duel disk in the basket.

"Totally, there is no chance that he would leave this behind," said Tristan.

"I spoke with Joey before Lilly came over and he said he was hanging out with Bakura and Aigami," said Yugi in anger.

"If we find them then we should find him," said Lilly.

"Let's go," said Yugi as the three then went in search of their friends.

 _ **~Some Time Later~**_

"Joey!" yelled the three as the ran around.

"Looking for someone?" asked a voice as the group turned around to see Aigami appear out of nowhere. "Hello Yugi."

"Aigami?" asked Yugi in shock.

"What's going on here?" asked Tristan.

"Aigami, who are you?" asked Lilly as Yugi stood in front of her protectively.

"There is no Aigami. I'm Diva and we are the plana. And, we are not ones to be trifled with," said Aigami, now Diva as other children began to surround him.

"Yeah? Well now spill what you did with Joey!" yelled Tristan.

"I sent him away to another dimension to a world that he will not be returning. You should know that your friend Bakura is long gone as well. And you will be joining them soon."

"What?" asked Lilly in shock.

"It's your fate. The fait for all those who oppose me."

"We'll stop you," declared Yugi.

"That's just it, there is no stopping us. Our power is to great. And once I banish you, vessel of the Pharaoh, it will long last be absolute," said Diva as a cube materialized in front of him.

"Not gonna happen," declared Yugi as he glared at Diva.

Before either group could do anything, a golden light appeared between them.

"No way!" cried Diva as a figure appeared.

"Joey!" cried Lilly in happiness.

"Are you okay?" asked Yugi as Joey turned to look at them.

"Hey, it's you guys. I'm back?" questioned Joey as he looked at his hands. "I am and I'm alright. That's good."

"But how?" asked Diva as he backed up. "You should be long gone by now. You should be nothing!"

"I'll tell you how," smirked Joey. "Some of my memories, are forever! And those include those of my three pals here!"

"Their friendship withstood the power of the plana," said the children as they began to disappear. "How is that possible? Where did Diva go wrong?"

"That's right! Go back to where ever it is you all came from," said Joey as he looked around at the children. He then looked at Diva, "But not you, Aigami. Not till you hand over Bakura."

"This changes nothing. Your fates are all still sealed.," said Diva as he began to disappear. "Including Bakura's. Till next time."

"Wait," said Joey as he tried to grab him. "Stop! AHH!"

"He's gone, Joey," said Yugi as the other three ran to him. "We'll find Bakura ourselves."

"Hope he's somewhere we can find him," said Joey as it began to rain. "Split up!"

"Right," said everyone as they went in different directions.

"Bakura!" yelled Tristan as he left.

"Ryou! Where are you!" yelled Lilly as she went in a different direction.

 _ **~After 30 Minutes~**_

"Where could he be?" asked Lilly in fear. She was about to continue running when she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see one of her family's helicopters coming toward her with a ladder. She looked up to see her elder brother holding onto the ladder.

As Seto and the helicopter got closer to her, he held out his hand for her to grab. Deciding not to question it, she grabbed her brothers hand and let him lift her up into the copter.

"Seto," said Lilly as she looked at her brother.

"What's wrong?" asked Seto as he noticed she looked upset.

"This boy named Aigami, or Diva, kidnapped one of my friends, Ryou. We've been looking for him ever since."

"Don't worry about Diva. I got him. He stole the last pieces for the puzzle. Where's Yugi?"

"I don't know. We split up to cover more ground."

"He uses the phone you gave him?" asked Seto as he pulled out a laptop.

"You're going to track it?" asked Lilly with a raised eyebrow.

"Have to make sure I know where you guys are. You lot seem to find trouble. Also have to make sure that the crazy bitch isn't after you."

"Thanks?" question Lilly as she watched her brother tell the pilots where to go.

After a few minutes of flying in silence, Seto made a motion for his sister to stand up. She did and was surprised when he picked her up bridle style and jumped out of the helicopter.

 **'How does he not get hurt?'** wondered Lilly as he placed her down.

"I don't think we should be standing here," said Lilly as she noticed that they were in the middle of an intersection. She then looked to the side walk to see Yugi.

"My cardio sucks," said Yugi as he put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths.

While he did that, the cars started to honk at the Kaiba siblings. This caused Yugi to look up and see them.

"Lilly?" he said as he ran to them. He then looked at Seto. "Kaiba, what are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too," said Seto as he looked down at Yugi. "Not long from now, I will be introducing my new duel disk, and to mark the occasion, I'll be holding a tournament the likes of which have never been seen."

Yugi looked at Lilly with a raised eyebrow but the blonde only responded with a shoulder shrug.

 **'He could have told me that,'** thought Lilly as she looked at her brother.

"And you will be taking part in the tournament Yugi," said Seto as Yugi got angry.

"I have bigger issues to deal with," said Yugi as he glared at Seto.

Seto, not liking the answer given to him, pulled out Yugi's puzzle and showed it to him, shocking Yugi.

"No way! The Millennium Puzzle?" asked Yugi as he looked at Lilly. "Did you know about this?"

"I knew he was looking for it, but it seems that my brother neglected to tell me he actually found it," said Lily as she glared at him. Seto only rolled his eyes.

"Like you wouldn't have told him," said Seto as he glanced at his sister.

"That's beside the point!" said Lilly in anger.

"That is the point," said Seto as he looked back at Yugi. "This is most of the puzzle, but you can be sure that I will have it in its entirety soon enough."

"How did you get it?" asked Yugi.

"That's not important. Yugi, you will come to my tournament and bring the puzzle piece that you have."

"You know?" asked Lilly in surprise, this caused Seto to look at her in annoyance.

"Who's hiding what from whom?" he asked her.

"This is completely different, and you know it!" said Lilly back as the two glared at each other.

 **'Only those two,'** though Yugi with a swat drop.

"Anyway, I know everything that goes on in Domino," said Seto smugly.

"It's creepy," mumbled Lilly as Seto looked at her.

"That remind me, Yugi," said Seto as he turned to Yugi with a glare, "why the fuck where you and my sister out late at night last weekend."

"What!?" exclaimed the two shocked with blushes on their faces.

"I know your grandpa wasn't home. What did you do," accused Seto.

"Nothing!" yelled Yugi.

"How embarrassing! Can you please go back to what you were on about before!" cried Lilly in embarrassment. **'I told him Yugi and I were going to study for our finals!'**

"What are you after!" said Yugi as he tried to get the conversation back on track. 'Why do I have this feeling that he's planning my murder.'

"The same thing I've always been after: To show the Pharaoh that I am the greatest. You will wear the puzzle again and summon him, Yugi. Then I will duel him. And I will defeat him!"

"Seto," said Lilly as she looked at him.

"But Kaiba," started Yugi, only to be cut off by the helicopter overhead.

"Be honest Yugi, I know you want to see him too," said Seto with a smirk as the helicopter lowered a step ladder.

"Hey Yugi!" yelled James.

"Long time no see!" said Mokuba.

"Looking good down there!" said Lance.

"I have Diva," said Seto as he stepped onto the foot piece of the wire. He grabbed Lilly by the waist as he was slowly brought up, bringing her with him. "So long as he has the other piece, he will be dueling as well. And I will win those puzzle pieces from the both of you in front of the whole world! I'll be seeing you again soon Yugi, and after I beat you, I'll be seeing the Pharaoh."


	3. Part 3

Movie: Dark Side of Dimensions

"Seto," started Lilly as she looked at her brother, "what are you planning?"

"I already told you, I want to beat the Pharaoh to prove I am the best," replied Seto as he looked at the video of Diva sleeping on a chair.

"But wouldn't it be better to beat Yugi since he beat the Pharaoh?" asked Lilly as she looked at him. Seto sighed.

"If I can't beat the Pharaoh, I can't beat Yugi. Simple as that," said Seto as he glanced at her. "Besides, if I can't beat Yugi and he challenges me to a duel for your hand, how am I going to beat him?"

"What the fuck, Seto!" said Lilly with a blush. Seto just chuckled at her.

"He's waking up," said Lilly as she looked at the screen.

"Wakey, wakey, Diva," said Mokuba as the man began to wake up.

"Nice pad," said Diva after looking around.

"He can't get out?" asked Lilly.

"No," said Seto, "I made sure of it."

"Of course not, that requires true intellect," said Diva as the camera focused on his face. "Your brother may build a decent duel disk, but when it comes to the way of the plana, he doesn't have the first clue. Besides, even if you were able to extract the piece, you will still require the second one to complete the puzzle. And unfortunately for you three and your idiot brother, I'm the only one who knows where it is. So, maybe it's all of you who should start cooperating with me."

"Doesn't Yugi have it?" asked Lilly in confusion.

"He obviously doesn't keep track of his thinks," said Seto as he began to walk away. "Let's go home Lilly. We need to be ready for tomorrow."

"Kay."

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

The stadium was filled with people who had come to see the new duel disk. Lilly was standing with Seto, waiting for their entrance.

Lilly was wearing black short that stopped mid-thigh, a black spaghetti strapped shirt, a dark blue dark purple blazer, a belt with her a deck pouch, and black heeled ankle boots.

Lilly looked up to see the jets flying by when she noticed that one of the jets was losing control.

"Brother!" cried Lilly in shock.

"Let's go!" said Seto as the two siblings went to stop it. "Blue Eyes!"

"Light Magician Girl!"

The siblings summoned their favorite cards and used it to stop the jet. The Light Magician Girl went first and pulled the man from the cockpit. Once the pilot was out, Blue Eyes blew it up. Seto then started laughing as an explosion went off. Light Magician Girl and the pilot disappeared, showing everyone that they were holograms.

"Duelist from around the world, what you just witness is just but a taste of the technology that is possible with our new duel disk!" said Seto.

"This is the start of a new dueling era!" said Lilly with a smile as lights went on around the stadium. "An era where the only limits that we face are those put in place by our own imagination."

"For too long, we have been forced to live in just this reality. It's tedious, poorly designed, and pathetically constructed. If the one responsible where my employee, I'd have him fired."

'That's a little much,' thought Lilly with a sweat drop.

"We knew that we could do better. And with just a little bit of effort. There is no doubt that we have most certainly have!" declared Seto. "The time is now to grab the rains of the world and utilize my new duel disk to create a future where the ordinary can be the extraordinary. The impossible, possible."

 **'I wonder how Yugi is doing,'** thought Lilly as she let Seto continue his speech. Eventually Seto and Lilly were lifted as the platform they were on went up.

"That name, is Kaiba!" yelled Seto, causing the crowed to go wild. The field then changed for the duel.

"Now on with the entertainment!" said Lilly with a smile. "Duelist, rise!"

Two platforms rose to show Diva and Yugi.

 **'Good luck Yugi,'** thought Lilly as she looked at her boyfriend who had a look of determination on his face.

A platform rose in front of the one Seto and Lilly were on. Seto held out his hand as he helped his sister onto the new platform. She smiled at him and he gave a slight smile back. The platform took her to her younger brothers. While going down, she made eye contact with Yugi and blew him a kiss. He smiled back at her.

While Lilly was going down, her brother continued his speech about the puzzle and how the other two were holding the pieces missing.

"My first opponent will be you, Diva," said Seto. Diva began to walk forward when Yugi yelled out.

"Wait! Kaiba!" call out Yugi, shocking everyone, "I am going to duel with Diva first! He and I have a score to settle!"

"We do," replied Diva.

"Ah, this is my tournament. I call the shots!" said Seto while looking at Yugi.

"Not this time! I have a friend who is in trouble and beating Diva may be the only way of helping him. You know me Kaiba! You know that I would do anything for a friend. . . Or your sister. So back off or we are going to have a problem!" said Yugi with a glare.

' **That is so hot!'** thought Lilly as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"A threat?" asked Seto.

"Shot. Why not? Now what's it gonna be, Kaiba?" asked Yugi.

"You better do it Seto. Please!" said Lilly as she spoke into her jacket collar, send the message directly to her brother ear. He looked at her then closed his eyes.

"Very well then, I will grant you this favor, but just this once," said Seto as a platform appeared in front of Yugi.

"Then let's go!" said Yugi as he and Diva began to walk to each other.

The two talked for a little and got ready to duel. Diva then started his dimension duel.

"Seto," said Lilly as she ran to her older brother. Seto turned to at patted her head, annoying her.

Screens appeared in front of everyone, confusing them. Then the duel started.

"Win Yugi. For Ryou," said Lilly as she watched.

When the first monster attacked, Yugi went flying back.

"Yugi!" screamed Lilly as she tried to run to him, only to be stopped by Seto.

 _ **~After A Few Minutes~**_

"Yugi won!" yelled Lilly in happiness.

"That was a close one," said James.

"What's that light?" asked Lance as he pointed to a light.

"Could it be?" asked Lilly aloud as she looked.

"Yug! We got him!" yelled Joey.

"It is!" said Lilly as she cried happy tears. She ran to go to her friends.

While she was distracted, Seto got back on his platform and went to Yugi.

"Ryou!" yelled Lilly as she jumped on her friend, knocking him back onto the floor. "I was so worried!"

"Lilly!" said Ryou in shock.

"What is Kaiba doing?" asked Joey as he looked at Seto and Yugi.

"Seto wants to duel Atem. That's all there is to it," said Lily as she let go of Ryou and helped him stand up.

"Ryou, what happened?" asked Lilly.

Ryou began to explain how Diva had wanted revenge on him for what Yami Bakura had done. While explaining that, the duel between Seto and Yugi ragged on.

"Do you think Yugi can win?" asked Tristan.

"Of course!" said Joey as Yugi had far less life points then Seto.

"What is Yugi doing?" asked Ryou.

"Showing Seto what he doesn't want to see," said Lilly as Seto completed the puzzle.

"He's gone, Kaiba. Gone forever. I've known it deep down in my heart since we said goodbye. He's no longer inside the puzzle," said Yugi as he continued to explain to Seto that Atem was gone. Seto looked so shocked.

"You lie," started Seto as he began to accuse Atem of being afraid to duel him.

"Oh Seto, why can't you just accept this?" asked Lilly as she looked at the two.

They were about to finish their duel when everything went dark.

"Is that Diva's cube?" asked Joey as he looked at the thing in the middle of the two dueling men.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed someone, the group turned around to see people disappearing.

"The darkness, its devouring everything," said Joey in shock.

"Yugi! Seto!" screamed Lilly as she looked at her boyfriend and brother.

The boys then looked at her and nodded, agreeing to duel together to save everyone.

"Please be careful you guys," said Lilly as she looked at them.

The friends watched the duel until Yugi payed 2,000 life points to protect himself and Seto.

"Yugi!" screamed Lilly in fear as Ryou pulled her back to him so that she wouldn't try to interfere.

"He'll be okay," said Ryou.

"But what about Seto?" asked Lilly as Seto took the attack against Yugi.

"No, no! Seto!" cried Lilly as her brother disappeared. Ryou turned her to face his chest as she cried.

"It's okay Lilly. Yugi will save him," said Tristan as he tried to comfort her.

"Lilly," said Joey as he looked at her.

"Please Yugi," said Lilly as she looked at him as he was attacked again.

"Guys, I don't feel so good," said Tristan as he fell over.

Soon the other three followed, falling into the darkness.

"Yugi," whispered Lilly as she passed out.

"Lilly! Lilly, wake up!" said someone as they shock Lilly.

"Huh?" said Lilly as she sat up to see Ryou, Tristan, and Joey shaking her.

"It's over," said Tristan as he moved his head up. Lilly followed the direction to see her brother and Yugi.

"Seto!" screamed Lilly as she got up and ran to her brother. Seto looked at her direction and opened his arms to catch her as she jumped at him. "I was so worried!"

"Everything is fine," he said as he gave her a small smile. He then looked up at Yugi. "Go to him"

"Right," she said as she let go.

She was about to turn around when she looked at him and smiled. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Seto looked shocked. This gave the younger Kaiba's the chance to jump on their brother, taking him to the floor.

"Yugi!" yelled Lilly as Yugi smiled at her from their group of friends.

He opened his arms and she landed in them. They smiled at each other and kissed.

"Stop. I didn't approve of this," said Seto as he walked to the group causing the couple to break apart.

"Sorry," said Yugi with a blush.

"I'd said he be back," said Seto with a smile. "Hate to say I told you so, but I told you so."

"You were right. I thought that the Pharaoh would never return, but you never stopped believing," said Yugi as he smirked at Seto.

"Hmm," grunted Seto as he smiled. "You have your bond with him, I have mine. Take care Yugi, until our paths cross again. Oh, and no kids yet, please."

"See you later," said Mokuba with a laugh.

"Shut up Seto!" screamed Lilly with a blush. Yugi just blushed and the boys laughed at them.

 _ **~Graduation Day~**_

Lilly smiled as Yugi gave his speech for graduation. She turned to look at her friends when she noticed that both Joey and Tristan were crying, making her and Ryou sweat drop.

After the ceremony, everyone went outside to celebrate.

"We did it!" yelled Tristan and Joey.

"Yeah!" yelled Ryou and Yugi after them.

"I'm so proud of your speech, Yugi," said Lilly as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Thanks!" said Yugi as Grandpa laughed at Joey and Tristan fall on the floor after jumping up.

"Let's all go out to eat! Seto said he would pay," said Lilly with a smile.

"Money bags said what!" yelled Joey.

"He said it's a reward," winked Lilly.

"Let's go to the most pricy place we can fine!" screamed Tristan and Joey.

"Let's take my car," said Lilly as a limo pulled up.

Everyone jumped in and the group began talking among themselves. The whole time, Yugi watched Lilly. He smiled at her as she laughed at something Ryou said.

 **'I love her so much. Maybe one day I can win over Seto to let me marry her. But that won't be for a while. But it will happen,'** thought Yugi as he kissed Lilly on cheek.

"Love you Lilly," said Yugi as she turned to him.

"Love you too Yugi," said Lilly as she kissed him.

 **'Definitely going to marry her.'**


End file.
